Bionic Soldiers
by XBolt51
Summary: Douglas Davenport was angry. Angry that his older brother Donny had taken everything away from him. His bionic creations (Adam, Bree and Chase) had been taken away from him. The one loyal minion he had been completely destroyed. And to top it all off, he's living in an abandoned facility until a former partner upstarts a plan for revenge. AU Season 3
1. The Prodigal Son

**DOUGLAS' POV**

I've never been this angry in my entire life. Angry that my older brother Donny had taken everything away from me. My bionic creations (Adam, Bree and Chase) had been taken away from him. The one loyal minion I had has been completely destroyed. And to top it all off, I'm living in an abandoned lab that his brother was unaware about. If I could even call it a lab. It's nothing but an empty space with a desktop computer and ... possibly cockroaches. I hated having very limited resources; limited couldn't even describe the situation, perhaps scarce.

"What's wrong, Dougie? The Bionics leave a big boo-boo on your head and what's left of your heart" said a gruff voice who had just entered the "lab". "Who're you calling Dougie, you -" I said quite angrily until he saw who this person was. "Jeremy! My 'prodigal son' has returned to me!" I squealed out and this has been a long time since I smiled. Jeremy was one of Davenport Industries first employees; he was the absolute perfect mix of brains and brawn put together. "I did say I'd stick by you 'til the bitter end, Dougie" Jeremy chortled

"I cannot stress this enough, Jer. DON'T call me Dougie!" I said gritting my teeth. Jeremy was taken aback a bit. "Calm down, Douglas. First, let's take you out of this rathole and I'll show you **my** lab" Jeremy said rather suavely

I was promptly escorted to a remote facility beneath an abandoned lighthouse. I was astounded by my former colleague's new facility: state-of-the-art technology, tablets, a cyber-desk, numerous monitors and to top it all off, a supercomputer. "How'd you get all of this?" I said astonished and on the verge of giggling like a schoolgirl being around all of it. "Made some smart investments after leaving Davenport Industries. **SOMEONE** had to continue your work." Jeremy said full of pride. "Whaddya mean by 'continue my work', Jer?" I said curious as to what my former protege meant. Jeremy then pressed a button on his wristwatch, the monitors then turned on showing images and video feed of several young children no older than 15-to-16-year-old. "I went beyond Project: Delta, Douglas. I copied the schematics of the bionic chips and was able to create others. Unlike you though, I actually got permission." Jeremy had said smugly, full of evil pride. I have never been this impressed but now felt somewhat scared that my protege did this. Jeremy placed his rather built arms on top of my somewhat shaky shoulders stating; "The stage has been set, Davenport. We will build a bionic ARMY, make this world better! Welcome to a new age, a **BIONIC AGE"** Jeremy cried out

I just smiled smugly looking at the the monitors: a young boy with long dark hair and fair skin wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and jeans, a young dark skinned girl with shining black hair with a pink top and bedazzled jeans, a young Asian boy wearing a blue-green sweater and slacks and many more.

_**Guest Stars**_

Jeremy Kent Jackson as **Douglas Davenport**

Geno Segers as **Jeremy**


	2. Old Acquantices

**Chase's POV**

I'm one of the few people who enjoys school but today seems pretty damn boring. As usual, Adam found himself to be happy with the simplicity of most things, Bree was busy texting Owen and as usual Leo seemed miserable. "I HATE TRENT, I HATE TRENT, I HATE TRENT!" Leo kept chanting over and over. Ever since our tormentor, Trent Kincaid, graduated and had now become the new gym teacher, he made my and Leo's life hell. Mostly Leo's anyways. "What did Trent do to you this time, Leo?" I asked. "Trent had everyone line up practicing drills for soccer practice now that we have a soccer team" Leo replied exhaustively. Adam put down the bottle he was tossing up in the air and replied, "Leo, why is that so terrible? I mean, we already understand that you suck at sports." "Trust me, it's bad. Cause Trent made me the **GOAL!**" Leo screamed in an exaggerated manner. Bree put down her phone, now interested in the conversation and then asked, "Leo, don't you mean that Trent made you the goalie?" "Noooo" Leo had stressed out, apparently Trent got everyone to kick numerous soccer balls at Leo. "I'm pretty sure that some of my vital organs have been destroyed." Leo said while clutching his stomach.

The school bell then rang. Bree then got up and said that she had to go on a date with Owen and Leo left for his "date" with Janelle, apparently they weren't official. As I was about to leave, I noticed Adam had left with some girl. I just realized I don't really have anyone. I didn't mean a girlfriend just ... anyone. I literally have no friends other than my family. Just as I was leaving, I felt a strange chill at the base of my neck. "Garth, c'mon, you can get her to like you" "Riker, guys like us don't get the choice babes" I overheard two guys talking as they were heading toward the exit. _Your preaching to the choir man_, I thought to myself. "Hey, guy! Can I ask you a question" One of the guys had walked up and asked me. He was about as tall as me, had dirt-blond hair that was neatly combed at the top while the rest was somewhat curly and turquoise eyes. "Oookay" I said rather uncomfortably. "My friend Garth is head-over-heels _in love_ with this girl. I'm telling him to go and ask her, but he insists on acting like a creeper and admire her from far away. Whaddya think?" the dirt-blond kid asked me. I looked at the other guy, he had neatly combed dark brown hair and a nervous look. "Look, it's not my place to give relationship advice, given the fact I'm not dating anyone" I said. "But you know her, and she is _hot"_ Garth sing-songed the last part. "Oh, sorry. We didn't even introduce ourselves. How improper of me. I'm Riker Miller Davis and the love-struck idiot here is Garth Shaun Hamlin" It was strange that they used their full names. "Formal much? Chase Logan Davenport." I said introducing myself and holding out my hand. Why did I say **my** full name? I felt ... comfortable around these guys. "You guys wanna come over my house to hang?" I said hoping they'd say yes. "Why not?" "I got nothing goin' on" Riker and Garth said. I think this would be a beautiful ... friendship

**Bree's POV**

Adam was playing his dumb video games as usual and Leo was all too happy from his date with Janelle. From the looks of it, they finally kissed. Either that or they held hands for a long time or something. It's been an hour and Chase hasn't come back yet. I'm a little worried, that and he always helps me with my homework. "Adam, where is Chase?" I asked my oh-so brilliant brother. "IDK, TTYL, Bree" Adam replied with text speak due to his investment in his game. "Adam! Where is our brother?" I asked more annoyingly. "Uhh, I don't know Bree. Last I saw him, he was putting his things in bag and I left to help Lola with some car issues." "Since when do you help people? And do you mean Lola Gossamer? That girl owes me twenty bucks!" Leo then came up to us and told us that Adam was helping her because Lola broke up with her boyfriend Chet and that Shop is the one class Adam was good at. "Look, I'm actually worried. He's never gone this long and he hasn't been answering my texts" I told them and they looked worried now. Leo pulled out his tablet and had begun to track Chase through his bionic GPS signal. Just as he was about to get his location, Chase came through the door laughing with two other guys. "Hey! Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him for worrying me to death. "OH. Hey guys! Garth, Riker, these are my siblings. The big guy's my older brother Adam, the scrawny one over there is my stepbrother Leo, and bossy boots there is my sister Bree." Chase said pointing and introducing us. I'm glad to see he has some friends now but he seems more smug now. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! I ain't that scrawny. Look at this pure muscle!" Leo exclaimed while flexing his "muscles". "Impressive" both Riker and Garth said. Something about them seemed off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I got a strange vibe from them. Especially that Garth guy, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off me. Gotta admit he's kinda cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm with Owen.

Chase sat down and pulled out his game controller and the other guys sat down. "NO way! I can't believe you have Robo Gladiators III" Riker said excitedly. "Adam, wanna play against me and the guys?" Chase asked. "Alright, but you nerds are going down!" Adam also said excitedly. "You do realize you're goin' to have to team with one of us." Garth said smugly, it was like having another Chase in the house. "Alright, alright. I call Garth!" Adam uttered. Riker, Chase, Garth and Adam had a bit of stare-down and begun to press buttons like their lives depended on it. "Wow. They are never gonna get girlfriends, are they?" Leo said smugly right next to me. "Adam's possible girlfriend may have to spoon-feed him" I said while Leo just nodded agreeing with me. It was strange, I noticed that Garth would glance at me for a split second, then get back to the game.

"Leo, you've seen or know these guys?" I asked. "Frankly, no. Besides, bottom-feeders like those don't hang with Mr. AWESOME!" Leo shouted. The guys turned their heads briefly in our direction and screamed "QUIET!", and looked rather annoyed. After an hour or so, they stopped and gave each other high-fives like frat boys do. "This was AWESOME!" Riker cried out. "Thanks for inviting us, Chase. Maybe we can do this at my place sometime" Garth said. The way he said it reminded me of Marcus. "I'll see you guys on Monday. See ya later, guys!" Chase said. I've never seen him smile this much since he thought Donna Jackson had a crush on him.

"Riker, my dad's gonna pick us up and drop you off at your place." "Alright, man" Garth and Riker look like good guys but I can't help feeling this feeling of suspicion. Garth then came up to me looking anxiously, "Bree. Could I ask you soimething?" "uh. sure, Garth!" I said rather nervously. Why was I nervous? "Riker and Chase told me I should just say it, so I'm gonna say it. Would you - " Garth was asking me until we heard a car horn. "Garth, it's your dad. We gotta go." Riker said. "Alright, see ya Bree!" Garth said just as he was walking out.

**Donald's POV**

As I walked into my house, I saw two kids about Chase's age walk out. Something about them seemed familiar. "Hey, guys! Just came back from my meeting with the board of directors. Man, can those old folks talk. Two things they wasted: my time and their breath!" I joked. "Hey, Mr. Davenport!" "Hey, Big D." Leo and the others said somewhat excitedly. "Guess what, Big D? Chase has friends now!" Leo said "YEAH! That Garth kid was awesome at 'Robo Gladiators'. He got skills!" Adam said just like a frat boy. But knowing his grades, I doubt he'd get into college. "Well, its great that you have friends of your own, Chase. But be careful about who you invite into your life." I told my child, worried another incident like Marcus could occur. "You worry too much, Mr. Davenport." Chase said soo excitedly. I haven't seen him this happy ever since he helped me present my inventions.

I headed toward the lab. Bree was just behind me, looking quite anxious. "Mr. Davenport, I need your help with something" "Well, Bree, you know you can always come to me if you need help with anything. Your not in trouble with Principal Perry, are you?" I asked after the close call with the leprechaun before. "It's about the guys Chase was hanging out with. They seem like great guys but something seems off about them. Especially that Garth." Bree said, sounding like an overprotective sister. "Alright, what was it exactly about them that set you off?" I asked her. "I don't know what exactly but when Garth said they should play video games at his place, I don't know, the way he said it reminded me of Marcus" Bree said, looking extremely worried. I then accessed my cyber desk and asked whether she knew their last names. "Yea. Garth Hamlin and Riker Davis" she said. This seemed tooo familiar. "Wait a minute. Miller? Davis? Bree, you're sure about this?" "Yes" she said, sensing the worry and anxiety on my face.

I immediately pulled out a folder that contained the profiles of employees. I then looked in the section for ex-employees. "Mr. Davenport, what's wrong?" Bree asked more anxious then before. I then pulled the files on display. "Natalie Davis nee Fitzpatrick and Roger Hamlin. They were one of my first employees at Davenport Industries. They were my best friends and the best pranksters. But the files don't say any of the two having kids. Also, the files are somewhat outdated." I told her "Is that bad?" she said. "Not exactly. But they were on the team of the developmental stage of your bionics. Bree, you're going to have to find out whether Garth and Riker are their kids. Who knows what they know?" I said rather paranoid but truthfully. "Mr. Davenport, what's going on? What is it your not tell - " Bree said 'til I cut her off and exclaimed "Bree. Do not tell Chase, Adam, or Leo. **You** have to find out if they are who they are." "Okay. Mr. Davenport. My first solo mission. I won't let you down." She said before getting in her capsule to sleep. The boys soon came and followed. I need to protect them no matter what. They can't find out. They're not ready yet.

**Bree's POV**

My first solo mission. Mister Davenport is hiding something from us. I don't know what it is but I can't let him down right now. I need to - "Hey, Bree!" Caitlin said walking up to me, and scaring the crap outta me. "Hey, Caitlin. How you doing?" I asked politely. "Not much" "You're not following my brothers again, are you?" I asked due to her having stalked Adam and 'forcing' herself on Chase. "Over it. I was just wondering about some - " she said 'til I got the chills on my spine again. Riker and Garth had walked past me. "Hey, Bree. Y'know where Chase is?" Riker asked. "No. He's probably in Chemistry" Riker went on going on how Garth, he and Chase had just noticed they had most of the same classes and hadn't realized it. Garth seemed to be bored and staring intensely at me and Caitlin. "Well, see ya Bree!" Riker said. "Wow" Caitlin sighed. "I know. He can go on for, like, ever!" I said rather bored. "No, not just that. Garth Hamlin was staring at **me!**" Caitlin squealed. "Caitlin, you like him?" I asked surprisingly, since I have to gather Intel on the both of them. "He's ... dreamy" Caitlin said staring off into space. I just left while she adventured off into dream land.

Last period was over. As I was headed toward Adam and Chase, I noticed Garth was trying to send a text or something. It seemed sneaky. Forget this, I'm going in. "Hey, Garth!" I nearly shouted. Garth looked at me and said hi rather nervously. Riker and Caitlin then came. "Whattcha doin', Garth? If that's even you're name!" I said fiercely "Nothing much. Sending a text. Look while you're here, I need to ask ya something" he said rather calmly now. "Hey, Garth" "Hey, Bree" "Hey, Garth!" "Whattup, guys?" I heard from Riker, Caitlin, Chase and Adam. Garth then eyed Caitlin, looking nervous again. "Hi, Caitlin" he said rather meekly, Caitlin looked like she was going to faint but quickly replied "H-H-Hi, Garth" also meekly. Chase then leaned toward Garth and I heard whisper "get it over with" and Riker nodded. Garth then blurted out, "Caitlin, you wanna go out sometime?" I swear my mind exploded at that exact moment. "Yesyesyes. YES, I'll go out with you!" Caitlin screeched at the top of her lungs and quickly hugged him. I could see him blushing.

Caitlin then left and Chase and Riker said they were proud of him. "What is going on?!" I shouted. "Garth here, has quite the crush on Caitlin." Chase explained. "Waitwaitwait, but I saw you staring at me before" "Ooh, someone sounds jealous." Riker teased, "I told Garth here that the quickest way to get the dream girl, sweet talk her best friend" Riker then explained. "Wait, so you don't have a crush on me, Garth?" I asked and it sounded like I was jealous. Garth gave me a strange look. "Don't get me wrong, Bree. You're insanely pretty but you're not my type." Garth said. I was somewhat offended by this. "Hold up, I gotta ask you guys something quick. Are you familiar with the name Donald Davenport?" I asked to get it over with, like ripping the band-aid off. "Yeah, our parent's old boss" they both said. "Do you know why they left Davenport Industries?" I asked, while getting strange looks from Adam and Chase. "Dunno" they both said, "Later!" they shouted simultaneously. "Bree, what's going on?" Chase and Adam asked at the same time. "Not much, Mr. Davenport was a little suspicious, that's all. C'mon, lets go home"

**No one's POV**

Garth and Riker took out walkie-talkie-like communicators out of their pockets as they left Mission Creek High. "Is everything going according to plan?" a voice said coming out of the communicator. "Very much so" Riker said with such seriousness. "Chase seems like a good guy, do we really have to do this?" Garth said. "Y'know we don't have much choice in the matter, Garth" Riker said calmly. He then put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Its for the best. Chase will go through with it in the end. He will come to us."

**Guest Stars**

Joey Luthman as **Riker Miller Davis**

Brendan Meyer as **Garth Shaun Hamlin**

Lane Edwards as **Roger Hamlin **_(picture only)_

Chelah Horsdal as **Natalie Fitzpatrick **_(picture only)_


	3. Love Stinks

**Leo's POV**

Man, is my life awesome! Taken down bad guys, bionic siblings or cousins, whatever my relationship with them is. And after all my hard work, Janelle just might be my girlfriend! She's literally my dream girl! I don't see how things in my life could get any better.

Janelle came walking toward me wearing her hair down now, she actually looks better than before. I don't know what it is about her but she can rock those bedazzled jeans. "Hey, Leo. Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure ..." I've heard this before when my mom asked my dad for a divorce. I know this can't be good. "Chase isn't gay, is he?" she asked me. I was kinda stunned, appalled and then wondered why **I **hadn't questioned it. Maybe that's why he strikes out with the ladies. "I don't think - no, no, no, nooo ..." I said cause there was not much to say about that. "Good. Because my friend Kristin Staley was wondering about it." Janelle replied "OH. So I'm guessing she likes him?" I said sounding somewhat confused with a strange sense of relief as well. "Yea, and I was wondering if you could Chase to go on a double date? Y'know, me and you and he and Kristin?" Janelle asked and strongly insisted.

Can't say no to that beautiful face. "Alright, alright, I'll ask him if he's interested." I told her. "Great. See you on our date, Leo!" She said excitedly and pecked me on the cheek. As much as I like it, and how great it feels that she kisses me, I'm getting kinda tired with a peck on the cheek. Maybe my cred will be boosted if I bring Chase to the double date. Just hope he says yes. Who am I kidding? Of course he's gonna say yes, a **girl **is paying attention to him. Crazy Caitlin doesn't count. I still don't understand just how Garth likes her, and thinks she's hot?! Maybe he's crazy?

**Chase's POV**

Bree and I just walked out of class. I don't know what was more boring: Mr. Breckerson goin' on and on about his days in the Air Force, or Bree talking about how romantic Owen is. And she's **still** talking about him. Would **I **be this annoying if I got a girlfriend? "... and you should have seen the portrait Owen made of me, it looked just like me! He's so considerate, understanding, and - " "**STOP! **Please. Stop. Talking" I said so frustrated. "You wouldn't be this way if _you _had a girlfriend!" Bree teased in a sing-song way. "No, I wouldn't Bree. I wouldn't." I told her. Leo came running toward us yelling "Chase! Chase! Chase!" "What? What? What?" I asked him, trying to get on his nerves. "Some lucky girl has a crush on you!" Leo chanted in a sing-song way, same as Bree. This brought back memories from before, when Leo told me that McKenna DeBlaze was crushing on me. I was more humiliated when I tried to kiss her during our tutoring session. "Leo, I'm not falling for this again. Mckenna DeBlaze still likes to tell me that she hates my guts. And would like to rip them out." I told him, not wanting to believe his lies.

"Okay, gotta admit, it was funny and I can't believe you fell for it! Hahaha!" Leo laughed until I gave my signature 'your-gonna-die" look. "Okay, I deserved that. ANYWAY, Janelle has a friend who actually thinks your cute!" Leo exclaimed. Bree then looked at Leo and then looked at me, pointed and said, "Hold up! There's a girl that actually likes Chase? Chase Davenport? This Chase?" "So, Chase, you in?" Leo asked me. I thought about, a girl other than Crazy Caitlin actually thought I was cute. Still can't believe that Garth finds her hot, and is dating her. Is he crazy as she is? "Alright, I'm in!"

After school, me and Leo went back home to quickly get dressed. I just took one of Mister Davenport's custom-made blazers; frankly the patches on the elbows and the slightly spikey shoulder-pads made me look like some sort of cheesy villain. Despite that, I looked pretty damn good. Leo went with a simple brown coat and slacks. He looked at me and said, "No, you can't destroy the world, Chase! I beg of you!". "Just trying to make a good impression" I told him. "Alright, alright. Let's bounce!" Leo said excitedly. We went to meet up with them using Mr. Davenport's helicopter

Me and Leo met up with Janelle and Kristin at a new restaurant called Sal's. Janelle was wearing a black short skirt and hoop earrings. Kristin was amazingly hot: her dark brown hair with blonde highlights and was wearing a pink-colored dress that reached up to her knees and showed her ample ... bosoms. "Hi, Chase. How ya doin'." Kristin said, somewhat nervously. Her voice sounded sexy. "Hey, Kristin. I'm doing ... fine." I tried to say in a suave way, I think I sucked.

**Leo's POV  
**

We sat down to our seats. The way Janelle looked, man, what a woman! Kristin didn't look to bad herself. Chase looked nervous and Janelle seemed to keep looking at him. I think she's worried that Chase will screw up. "So, Janelle how you doin'?" I asked to break the silence. "Fine." She simply replied. "So, Kristin, what exactly are you interested in?" Chase asked nervously. This was his first real date with a real girl that wasn't the wall he, Adam and Bree practiced kissing on. "Well, I'm captain of both cross country and track teams" She told him. "So, you actually enjoy running? Your not running for your life, scared?" I asked, cause frankly, who actually **enjoys** running? "Leo, I'm pretty sure that running away from Trent does not go toward your P.E. credit." Chase sarcastically and Janelle and Kristin laughed. "Unless you count the bear from the last cross country meet, than no, Leo" Kristin told me. "So, Chase, I heard that you're actually joining a team?" Janelle asked him. When did Chase join a team? I don't think its anything in the athletics department. "Actually, yeah. Garth and Riker got me into the bowling team with them." "Wait a minute, wait a minute! We have a bowling team?" I asked. How could I not know this? I would totally dominate.

We kept the conversation going. Janelle kept an eye out on Chase so he wouldn't mess up the date. After a half-hour, we left and said good-bye to our dates. Janelle said good night to me and kissed me on the lips for a bit. BEST. FEELING. EVER! "May be we can do this again?" Kristin asked Chase. "Maybe we can" Chase tried to say seductively. He seriously needs to work on it. Kristin then gave him peck on the cheek. Chase just grinned after she left, seeing as this was his first kiss.

"Gotta say, this was a great date!" I said as we got back home. "Honestly, me and Janelle thought you were gonna screw this up!". "I was not that bad" Chase said. "Chase, when you weren't trying to make awkward conversation with Kristin, you _weren't _trying to look at her ... bosoms." "Can you blame me?" Chase said. Frankly, I couldn't.

**Chase's POV**

Everything looks and feels so much better now. I don't know whether or not it was because my first kiss or not, but I didn't even mind Trent relentlessly throwing dodge-balls at me. I still found it weird that every split second that Janelle looked at me on our double date. Was she that worried that I would screw up the date?

As I got back home, I just felt like ... lounging. I normally do my homework then lounge but I felt like relaxing. I felt myself falling asleep, and just as I fell completely asleep, I heard knocking. Adam didn't get the door because he was busy playing with his own drum kit, made of numerous pots and pans Tasha ruined. Bree didn't get it because she was talking to Owen and Leo didn't get it 'cause he was in detention for accidentally waking into the girls locker room to avoid the dodge-balls. I opened the door and it was Janelle. "Hey, Chase. Is Leo here?" she asked me. "No, he's not. He's still in detention because of Trent's actions" I told her. "Right. Kinda reminds me of how we first met. He accidentally walked into the girls bathroom" Janelle said reminiscing about Leo's antics. "I doubt it was an accident." I told her. Given Trent and Leo's history, he probably chased him into it.

"So, what did you think of Kristin?" Janelle asked me. "She's a really pretty girl and I hope that we can do it again sometime." I said. "Or maybe you can do it with another girl?" Janelle said but it was kinda strange the way she said it. "Why another girl? Did the date not go well? Did Kristin change her mind about me?" I said rather frantically. I finally got my first kiss and I was not gonna go back to kissing the wall. "No. Kristin didn't say that. She actually likes you. ... And said you looked really good despite looking like a lame Disney villain." Janelle said somewhat nervously and it was strange. Janelle's never nervous. We both then sat down on the couch. "Frankly, she's not in the wrong. You looked **really** good, Chase." Janelle said to me, enunciated the word really. She then leaned in closer to me and I felt myself doing the same thing. She and I closed our eyes and I felt her lips touching mine and mine touching hers. Janelle put her hands on the nape of my neck and back, pulling me closer to her. By pure instinct, I felt myself feeling every inch of her body which was quite toned. "This feels amazing" Janelle breathed out as her hands felt my flat toned stomach. Davenport's training paid off for something. She then took off my shirt and then took off the peace symbol shirt she had on, revealing a thin silky black bra. Her breasts were quite large considering she was only sixteen; my age. We both felt enthralled by this moment, until it was interrupted.

**Leo's POV**

Getting out of detention was such a drag! I thought to myself that this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Unfortunately, no one could prepare me for what I was about to see. Chase. Janelle. Half-naked. "What the fuck?!" I shouted. Janelle and Chase's moment got ruined and scurried to find their shirts. I couldn't even enjoy the view of Janelle's giant bosoms. "Leo, I can explain." Janelle said trying to reason with me. "I don't wanna hear it. I can't even look at you both!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. "Okay. I'll leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Good-bye." Janelle said rather sadly. "Look, Leo, if you can just listen to me for about one second, I can clar - " Chase said just before I interrupted him. "You're dead to me, Chase Davenport. You hear me, dead." I said to him in a somewhat menacing tone. I could never bring out a menacing tone out of my voice before and I finally did. I was kinda proud of myself. Then I remembered Chase pissed me the hell off! I just left.

**Chase's POV  
**What the hell is wrong with me? The rest of the day and today at school, Leo downright refused to talk to me. If I tried to say anything to him, he'd just leave. I never meant for this to happen. I barely even remember how I ended up making out with Janelle, and I'm pretty sure I messed things up with Kristin. I saw Janelle and she walked up to me, "Chase, you need to talk to Leo. He's not answering my calls, texts, anything." She looked really sad and I know she regrets having kissed me. "You don't think I've tried? Every time I try to talk to him, he just walks away." I told her. "The whole thing is my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm not saying that I don't regret it." Janelle said. It was weird hearing her say that she didn't regret our kiss, seeing as that's the reason Leo's not talking to either of us. "Whaddya mean, you don't regret the kiss?" I asked her. "Chase, I hate admitting this but I do find you immensely attractive. Not to mention your very smart, interesting, and a downright amazingly nice person. As much as I like Leo, he can be soo childish and immature." she blatantly said.

I was amazed by the sheer fact that she didn't regret the kiss. I was even more amazed that she actually finds me attractive. "We need to find Leo." I told her and she ran ahead of me. I kinda enjoyed the view. I kinda wished I squeezed her butt when we made out. We found Leo near the school entrance just sulking. "Leo, we really need to talk." Janelle said in a rather calm manner. Leo just looked at us and was about to leave until Janelle placed her hand on his shoulder and placed him on the ground. "Damn it, woman. Haven't you hurt me enough?" Leo said, and it sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "Leo, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I never meant to hurt you." Janelle said to him in a rather soothing manner. "Look, Leo. None of us meant for it to happen. It ... just did." I told him as honestly as possible. "Where have I heard this. Oh, right, when my parents got divorced and sat me down to talk about my feelings!" Leo exclaimed loudly. Some kids started to gather around us. "Leo, I care about you and I shouldn't have done what I'd done. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Janelle pleaded sounding like she was about to cry. "Leo, I'm sorry for betraying you. But don't take it out on Janelle. She really cares about you." I told him. He just glared at us for a bit, and then hugged us both. "I guess I can forgive you guys. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, that was totally immature of me." Leo said. Leo and Janelle smiled, held hands and walked away.

After that, I got some rather strange looks from some girls. McKenna DeBlaze slapped my ass, slipped her number into my back pocket and told me to call her. Danielle Zuccho from last year's dance just kinda stared at me for a bit. And the cheer leading captain Stephanie Provo did the same thing as McKenna. Apparently, girls are attracted to guys who nearly screwed over their brother. This is appalling but kinda awesome.

**No one's POV**

A young Asian boy wearing a light green hoodie and khakis came into the abandoned lighthouse base through the wall. "Garth, Riker, I thought I told you both to secure Chase Davenport! You incompetent morons can't do this one simple task!" "Zephyr, relax. Chase will come to us. Like you said, gaining trust is not any easy objective" Garth said wearing a uniform eerily familiar to Donald Davenport's previous mission suits but with the color of the suit and insignia reversed. "We're going to have to separate Chase from the others by dividing and conquering. Send the others to drive a wedge between all four of them." Riker said in a calculating manner, also wearing the same uniform as Garth. "Do not send them all! Just ones that will be necessary for our purpose at hand!" said voice hidden in the shadows. "You're right, master. But who?" Zephyr said. "I suppose I could taunt the scrawny one like Marcus did. We've learned from his mistakes and shall not fail!" Zephyr shouted out with pride. "NO! It is much too risky and dangerous. I will not have it!" the voice said "... Yes, sir"

Zephyr then went to a nearby machine and typed in several pass codes. He then took out a small microphone out of the keyboard. "Isis, Hart, Larissa, Vivian! It's time to play the role you were mean for!" Zephyr said into the microphone, then had begun to cackle maliciously

**Guest Stars**

Billi Bruno as **Kristin Staley**

Bella Thorne as **McKenna DeBlaze**

Ginny Gardner as **Danielle Zuccho**

Oana Gregory as **Stephanie Provo**

Brendan Meyer as **Garth Hamlin**

Joey Luthman as** Riker Davis**

Brandon Soo Hoo as **Zephyr Lim**

Geno Segers as **Jeremy** (Voice only)

_NOTE: _I used the actual characters of Danielle and Stephanie from Lab Rats. I added the last names.

Stay tuned to find out what this grand scheme is.


	4. Beginnings

**No One's POV**

"Well, this will definitely be .. productive" Zephyr said oh-so menacingly. "For once, could you just STOP sounding like, I don't know, every cheesy villain on the planet?!" said a young African-American girl with shining black hair, wearing the reverse colored mission suit and had a slight French accent. "Could you just SHUT UP, Isis?!" Zephyr screamed at her in a condescending and yet commanding way. "Future t.v. villain and fashionista, would ya calm down?!" said a young pale skinned girl with flowing dark brown hair to her left shoulder also wearing the reverse colored mission suit. "These matters don't necessarily concern you, Larissa. You guys do your job, and I'll be doing mine!" Zephyr said "And what job would that be, sitting around HQ, while eating bonbons in a bathrobe?" said a young brown colored spiky-haired man. "It was one time, Hart! And it's not a bathrobe, it's a kimono!" Zephyr shouted at his team-mates. "Zephyr, aren't kimonos worn by by Japanese women?" Garth and Riker said simultaneously in a rather condescending tone. Larissa, Isis and Hart then began to glare at Zephyr. "It's comfortable, alright?!" Zephyr said, justifying as to why he was wearing it.

"Look, Chase is actually a great guy to hang around with. Do we really have to do this?" Garth said, questioning their roles in their mission. "We will do as we are told: to retrieve the remnants of Project Delta" Zephyr said in a serious tone. "Look, Garth, I like Chase too. He's a great companion. But we don't have much choice. Not with whats at stake." Riker said to Garth. "Darcy! Come on down." Zephyr shouted. "You don't have to shout, Zephyr. I'm less than two feet away from you!" said a young girl with sleek dark brown hair. "Watch out for your brother, Hart. We can't have another unfortunate incident like before." "You mean what happened back in Arkansas?" asked Hart. Everyone then groaned as they did not enjoy recall the incident.

*Several hours later*

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Hart as they stood in front of a school on the verge of being torn down due to immense budget cuts. "If we and the other agents are going into Mission Creek High, then we're gonna have to convince Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport that we came from _somewhere. _That was a mistake made by Marcus; practically showing up out of the blue." said Zephyr, thoroughly explaining how they're gonna destroy the school. "Hart, you don't have to do it." Darcy said to relieve her brother. "Darcy, I am the leader. Your just Hart's handler, you're barely one of us." Zephyr told her coldly. "Alright then, Hart, you know what you have to do" Hart then sighed and then walked back. Hart's eyes briefly glowed and then stomped on the ground as hard as he could. The building had then begun to fall down and collapse. Hart was barely done and had begun to feel exhausted. "Zephyr, he needs to stop. Hart's body can barely handle it! He needs to stop!" Darcy cried out to the "leader" as Hart's head had begun to shake uncontrollably and nose had begun to bleed. "We just need one more minute, Darcy. This is all part of the process." Zephyr told Darcy. The building had finally collapsed completely, having been reduced to nothing but rubble. Hart then groaned and nearly collapsed until everyone had run to his aide. "Hart, are you alright?" "You okay, man?" "You need to rest" Darcy, Larissa and Garth said to the young lad as he moaned and held his head. "Is this truly necessary?" Isis asked Zephyr, who then turned and told her, "This is a message to Donald Davenport: a declaration of war. The operation has begun." Zephyr said callously.

**Adam's POV**

Ah, the few things I love about school: lunchtime, sleeping in Mrs. Talbot's class, and leaving. There's not a thing that would make me miss school. I wish I could join a team like football or hockey, pretty much anything that involves me pummeling someone down to the ground, but I would glitch. There goes Bree and Owen walking and talking, and she says I'm the weird one. There goes Chase and the other two nerds who're now part of his own crew. I hereby dub thee: Chase, The Lord of the Nerds or the Prince Among Dorks. Hahahahahahahaha. Or maybe its a tie between him and Leo.

Looks like Principal Perry's giving another important announcement. I hope it's about the hamburger I lost. "Attention, cum scum! Due to a small earthquake having affected some local areas, Leland High School was completely destroyed. Because they were completely failing, and Mission Creek is in need of some new teachers due to some unfortunate 'incidents', we will graciously welcome the faculty and staff. And on a lesser note, their students." she said the last part kinda pissed. "So please, treat the students with the disdain I already give you all. Especially since you'll have to share your lockers with them! Hehehe!" Perry laughed. I can deal with sharing a locker with some new guy, just as long he or she doesn't touch my collection of food shaped like stuff.

Some dude as scrawny as Chase and had almost the exact same haircut as Chase was near my locker. Probably my new locker buddy, or Chase telling me that I still owe him $15. The guy was wearing a plaid shirt and khakis. Oh, dear god! Please tell me Chase isn't my locker buddy, he's gonna through out my stuff and try to make me learn! "Hey, you Adam Davenport? Name's Hart Kingsley, looks like I'm your locker buddy!" said the new guy. He seems nice. "So, what's your locker combo?" "Oh, that's easy. 10-18-2. So, what, uh, brings you to Mission Creek?" I asked him. "Well, my school got torn down by a small earthquake." Hart then opened my locker and he looked pretty shocked. "NO WAY! You collect food shaped like stuff? I thought I was the only one! I actually have a beet in the shape of heart back home!" he said. "NO WAY! I've got a carrot that's actually shaped like a question mark!" I told him. Then some chick started walking by. She's cute and has really shiny brown hair and her equally brown eyes were sparkly! She's also wearing that denim jacket that Bree has! I wonder if she'll let me use some of her hair for my Hair-ful Tower. "Hart, we need to get to our classes. Hi, I'm Darcy, Hart's sister. I'd like to apologize for anything he may have done." she said. Sounds like this Hart dude gets into trouble or something. Great, cause trouble is my middle name. It's actually Michael. "Nah, Hart's awesome. I'm Adam Davenport. Nice to meet you" I said to her. "We better get going. Hope to see you around, Adam!"she said, grabbing Hart's hand and dragging him away. Methinks me in love.

**Bree's POV**

Well, I thought this couldn't be weird. Me sharing my locker with some random stranger. "Well, this could be beneficial, Bree. I mean, you often say that the girls here are all style and no substance. Maybe the kids from Leland are different." Owen said to me as we were walking together. "Maybe your right. I'm glad I have you to keep me sane" I told him and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, are you Breej Davenport?" a somewhat dark-skinned girl with jet black hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans said to me near my locker. "It's Bree Davenport, actually. There's probably a typo" I told her. "Probably. It looks like the computer merged your name with your middle initial. I don't mean to prod but what's your middle name?" she asked me. "You mind telling me your name first?" "Vivian. Vivian Simms. But my friends call me Vivi." she said sounding pretty perky. "Well, if you must know, Vivi, it's Jacinta." I told her. Suddenly, a girl no taller than me who had flowing brown hair wearing a striped shirt and red jeans sped towards us, "Viv, we gotta get to class. Man, this place is soo much bigger than Leland. Did you see that Principal Perry? She looks like a cross of a mole and a wild boar or something. Oh, hey, hi, I'm Larissa Saunders!" she said reallllly fast, and held out her hand. "Hiii, I'm Bree Davenport." I introduced myself. "Heya, Bree. See ya met Viv here. Hope you guys haven't killed each other. Well, you're still here, so you haven't killed each other. Sorry 'bout that but Viv tends to have quite the nasty temper." Larissa said, while "Viv" looked like she was giving her the death stare. Larissa then faced Vivian, looking innocent and unaware about what she had said.

"We need to find our geometry class!" Vivian said, looking annoyed. I then grabbed their schedules out of their hands. "It looks like we have the same class. Why don't we walk together?" They soon followed behind me. This felt awesome, strutting around with these gals.

**Garth's POV**

If there's one thing that Caitlin's crazy about: definitely me! Wow, the things she'll do for me. Made out under the bleachers for a good, long five minutes. I think I got this french kissing thing done right. Frankly, Caitlin starting moaning and groaning like crazy. "That was awesome" she said to me as we raced to the main building. "We're gonna do this again?" I asked her while running out of breath. She then stopped, stopped me dead in my tracks, grabbed my face towards hers and french kissed me for quite a while. "You betcha!" she said just after and waved good-bye as she headed toward her next class.

Wow, am I lucky! I suddenly heard a ringing on my communicator. "_where have you been? I've been trying to contact you along with the others for about ten minutes!" _Zephyr screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sorry, Zephyr. I was kinda ... busy" I told him as-of-matter-of-factly. _"Were you making out with the crazy chick?" _Zephyr asked me. "Hey, she's crazy for the Garth-meister!" "Oh, kid. I haven't been here that long and I already know that Caitlin Colvin's borderline cray-cray" said Larissa's voice come out of the communicator. "_Just meet us at by the bleachers after the next period!" "_Alright, alright!" I hate doing this, but if I'm going to get my life back, I'm going to have to listen to Zephyr, the second-in-command of this whole operation.

**Nobody's POV**

Riker, Vivian, Hart, Garth, Darcy, Larissa and finally Zephyr arrived at their rendezvous point. "So, what do you think of the new environment" Zephyr asked the lot of them. "Better than that ratty old lighthouse" Hart said quite happily. "I'm just glad I'm not stuck in that place anymore!" Larissa squealed. "Feels so nice to stretch my legs" Vivian said. "I'm not even bionic and I hated it!" Darcy said. "So, we do this ... then we can go back to our old normal lives?" Garth asked. "I think it depends on your definition of normal, Garth" Riker said. Garth then put his head down, appearing somewhat shamed. "Garth, don''t worry. We'll get them back! We all will" said Darcy, placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "She's right. As cool as Adam and is food collection is, we can't forget our primary objective, Garth." Hart told him. "I guess your right" "Now then, why don't we get started on... Where the hell's Isis?!" Zephyr yelled at them, finally taking notice that one of their own wasn't amongst them.

**Chase's POV**

Man, what a day! It seems like a mess with the flux of new guys. Some of them seem pretty friendly. Out of nowhere, some girl looking dazed and confused bumps into me. "Oh, s'il vous plaît regarder où vous allez!" she said "Je suis suis désolé, mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de cette." I said in French almost instinctively. A mix of my bionics and the French class just flowed into my head. As I tried to help her pick up her books, I just couldn't help myself from staring. I felt as if I was looking directly at an angel. Her hair shone brightly like the heavens themselves and her smile could illuminate the room. She brushed some her hair to the side and spoke with a slight French accent which sounded **SO** sexy, "I am so sorry about that. You speak French very well. monsieur. I am Isis. Isis Chevalier." she said holding out her hand to me. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly grabbed her hand and knelt down. "I am Chase. Chase Davenport. Je crois que je suis votre chevalier en armure étincelante" I said to her as I then kissed her hand. She then giggled and said "I hope to see more of you, monsieur Davenport!" She then walked away and I couldn't stop myself from staring. I think I believe love at first sight.

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley _  
_**

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**


	5. Amoureux

**Chase's POV**

I just couldn't believe that she was here! Isis was right in front of me in my chemistry class! I normally don't do this but thank you earthquakes! Every time I try not to look at her, I end up looking at her! Then again, who wouldn't? I'm staring at perfection, an angel that was sent that from the heavens.

"Chase? Chase? Chase Davenport?" said my chemistry teacher, Ms. Sternbach. "What is the answer to the following equation?" "Oh, sorry. The answer is 4/3.14" "Correct. And just because you are my brightest student, doesn't mean you can just daydream willy-nilly!" "Yes, Ms. Sternbach" I said feeling rather embarrassed. As class suddenly ended, I tried to leave as fast as possible I felt embarrassed enough. "Hey, Chase!" I heard Riker and Garth call me. "Dude, what's wrong?" Garth asked me. "You never daydream in any class! Something's wrong. Could it be the end of the world? No, blood isn't raining down and the Dark Lord Cthulhu hasn't appeared" Riker said rather smugly. I just then decided to tell them, seeing as their practically my best friends. "Guys, I think I'm in love."

"You? In love? With who? It's not Janelle, is it? Cuz Leo'll be pisssseddd!" Garth and Riker said simultaneously. "Isis Chevalier" I told them. They then gave each other a rather weird look. "Isis? Shiny flowing hair and sexy vague French accent?" They both asked. I felt myself staring off into space as they mentioned those things about her, "Yea...". "Chase? Chase Davenport?" Isis' sexy voice said. "Huh? Oh, Isis, right?" I tried playing it cool, but from the looks from Garth and Riker, cool was not my strong suit. "I need to ask you about ... can you garçons leave?" Isis said in a rather commanding way. "Alright, see ya later, Chase!" Riker and Garth said. Riker then whispered in my ear "good luck" and left with Garth. "I was wondering if you could assist me in Chemistry? It is not my strong suit." I could feel myself blushing at the shear thought of being in a room with Isis. "I would love to tutor you, Isis! Wanna come by to study at my place?" I asked trying not to sound to eager. "I would love to, mon ami" Isis said. I definitely don't want to be just friends with her.

**No One's POV**

As Isis walked down the hall to exit the building, a hand grabbed her by the wrist then another hand covered her mouth. Isis tried to scream for help and then found herself behind the bleachers in the football field. It was Zephyr, looking more enraged then usual. "Really? You drag me here, treating me like a hostage? I thought we were on the same team?" Isis exclaimed. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you!" Zephyr himself then exclaimed. Garth and Riker then appeared behind him. "Did you forget that Chase is **part** of Project Delta? Our primary mission objective?" Riker said. "You don't fall into enemy territory!" Zephyr said. "It actually slipped my mind, but we can use this to our advantage?" Isis said. "Yes. Yes, we could. Isis, you have become more useful then these buffoons." zephyr said. "Hey!" Garth and Riker exclaimed, feeling offended. "Now, this is what you do." Zephyr began to tell Isis.**  
**

**Chase's POV**

Oh, man! I have never been this excited. I combed my hair repeatedly to make sure my hair was as spiky as ever. Can't have a single hair outta place. "Hey, Chasey, whatcha doin?" Adam annoyingly asked me. If there was one thing I hated, it was Adam calling me "Chasey". "Looking well for Isis! Now please leave, when Isis comes here, I wanna show her a refined place with well-mannered people not an exhibit from the zoo." I told him. "Oh, did that funny zebra follow me again?" Adam asked. "No, now get out!" I told him. "Alright, alright. At least someone is interested in you. Or is this gonna be like the situation with McKenna DeBlaze?" "For the last time, Leo misled me with false info.!" Adam then left and then Leo came in. "You feelin' okay, Chase? Don't worry about this girl. At most, she'll acknowledge you for a bit cuz of your intelligence then kick ya in the groin for being creepy" Leo bluntly said. "How is it that **you**'re with Janelle?" I questioned him. "Just lucky, baby!" Leo then exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

I heard the doorbell ring and quickly went to get the door, but I didn't want to seem to eager. "Bonjour, monsieur Davenport. Am I too early for the tutoring lesson?" Isis said. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a sparkling blue butterfly in the middle and blue jeans; she still looks so damn beautiful! "No, no. Why don't you come in?" I said, although rather nervously. It sounded better in my head. Leo then walked toward Isis, offered her his hand and said, "Leo. Leo Francois Dooley. And yes, I am more gorgeous in person." "Hello, mister ... Doody. So, Chase, shall we begin?" Isis asked me. Leo looked offended and dumbfounded as Isis called him "Doody". Hehehe. "Oh, of course. Why don't you sit down on the couch?" I asked her. She sat down looking kinda nervous. "So, before we start with the lesson at hand, you mind telling me where you came from?" I asked her. "I initially went to the Dupont Academy for Young Women in Bordeaux until I was 13. I then came to Mission Creek because my father's boss recommended him for a position here at Molloy Marketing." She told me. "So, you've grown up in France all your life?" I asked. "Not entirely. I am American-born but my family moved to Bordeaux when I was five to be close to my extended family." "Well, you do what you can for family" I tried saying honestly. In retrospect, my brothers and sister would throw me under the bus for any opportunity. Adam would probably would do it if it meant he would get a sandwich.

As I was helping her with her chemistry assignments, Leo kinda kept getting in the way. He tried to seem flirty with her. Although, she looked very uncomfortable. Frankly, it weirded me out. Leo somehow made the most lame innuendo even more lame. After it was done, Isis got up and thanked me. "We'll have to do this again sometime, monsieur Davenport. Preferably, without ... him" Isis said pointing to Leo. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at class then." "Seeing you in class will be the highlight of the day, oh beau chevalier!" Isis said. As she left, I couldn't help but look at her. Even the way she walked was beautiful.

"How is it that someone like **her** doesn't run away from **you**? You're the most epic nerd I know, after Riker and Garth!" Leo exclaimed. "Maybe she just happens to be into nerds?" I said, frankly feeling dumbfounded. Frankly, no girl has displayed a genuine interest in me, why did she ask me when she could have asked anyone else in class? "Well, I'm on a mission to make her mine!" Leo said, somewhat diabolically. "Why are you going after my angel? I thought you had Janelle?" I asked, feeling really angered that he would go after her. "I don't have her with me anymore. And its **your** fault!" Leo said. "How is your relationship problems my fault?"

=============_ FLASHBACK ===========_

"Hey, Janelle. Hows my favorite lady doin?" Leo said walking up to Janelle. "I'm doin' fine. Mostly because I'm not your favorite lady." Janelle said. "Whaddya talking about? Of course you are, you're my one and only special lady!" Leo said, feeling confused as to what may be happening. "Look Leo, as much as I like you, after the brief make-out session I had with Chase I realized that you and me aren't right" Janelle said, shaking her head as she uttered that last part. "Making out with Chase made you realize we're not good together? Something really is wrong then!" Leo said in shock and awe about Janelle's revelation. "See, Leo? Stuff like that you say. I admit I found Chase to be kinda annoying and that evil giggle of his to be creepy, but he's a genuine and caring person. I'm sorry but, that doesn't seem to be you. At least, not anymore." Janelle said, and then walked away

=========== _FLASHBACK END ==========_

"Leo, I can't help that you can be a self-absorbed brat at times! I'm sorry about what happened between you and Janelle, but get in the way of me and Isis, then I will put you down for a permanent dirt nap!" I said as menacingly as possible. Leo seemed scared at first, but then said, "Kid, you're gonna be napping a lot when Mademoiselle Chevalier becomes Mademoiselle Dooley!"

**Bree's POV**

As I was walking to geometry class to meet up with Vivian and Larissa, I saw Leo doing something strange. Well, stranger then usual. He kept combing his hair with his hair and flexing his "muscles". He was even wearing a tuxedo. "Leo, just what do you think your doing?" I asked him, hoping for a good normal answer. "I am going to make Miss Isis Chevalier to be my queen." Leo said in an overconfident and smug manner. "Why? It seems that Isis and Chase are really hitting it off." Leo then looked at me with a surprised look as to how I know. "What? I saw them through the lab's computer." I told him. "Well, he messed with me and my lady. This is just good ol' fashion payback!" he said, sounding like a grade-A douche as he put his hands together like Mr. Burnside from _The Sampsons. "_Look, Leo. You messed up at your relationship, all Chase did was widen the rift you already created. It's not his fault!" I told him as-a-matter-of-factly. Leo only responded with "yea, yea, whatevs. Isis shall be mine!", sounding like a cartoon villain.

**Chase's POV**

Chemistry was always my favorite class, but Isis gives me a bigger reason to like it. Goddamn, I need to stop raping her with my eyes and staring at her beautiful ass as she sat down on these uncomfortable stools. As class ended, I decided to make my move on Isis. But before I could get a chance to say anything, Leo came fully dressed in a tux. "Belle Isis Chevalier, s'il vous plaît ouvreir votre cœur à moi et souez le mein!" Leo suddenly shouted in some broken French. "What do you think you're doing, Leo?" Isis said. "Hoping you will open your heart to me and be mine?" Leo said rather meekly. I pulled him out of Isis' view. "Just what do you think you're doing!" I asked him. "Like I said before. PAYBACK!" Leo said sounding like a gangster or something. "Leo, I have apologized relentlessly for what I did to Janelle. I wish I could but I can't take it back, I'm sorry. But that doesn't give you the right to mess up my relationship with Isis!" I said, apparently quite loudly because people began to stare. "Relationship? What relationship?" Isis said, chiming in on the conversation. "Uh, um, I just, uumm ..." I said, sounding like a nervous wreck. I wasn't feeling or looking so hot, I could feel my Commando App kicking in. "So you wish for you and I to be an item or something, Chase?" Isis asked me, fiercely beating her beautiful eyelashes. I decided to put on a brave face and follow the advice me and Riker gave Garth. Get it over with, like ripping out a Band-Aid.

"Isis, pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de me permettre de vous emmener dans un voyage romantique?" I asked in the romantic language that is French. Isis seemed even more nervous. "Are you this intense with all the girls? You mean a date, riight?" Isis said. "Oui. I mean yes. Will you let me take you out on a date?" I asked in a more sincere way. "Oui" Isis said and then kissed me on the cheek. I didn't care where the kiss was, this was the best feeling ever! "Excuse me! You heard the entire conversation, and you wanna go out with _him_, instead of _this_?!" Leo said doing an air wave over his body. "Leo, a person making a mistake does not justify one acting like, what you Americans call, a douchebag?" Isis told him really bluntly. Leo then got near me, looking like he was going to punch me or at least try to. "Chase, I'm sorry. She's right. Everybody was right. I blamed a big part of my break-up with Janelle on you, when I couldn't accept the responsibility for it. I'm sorry for nearly ruining things between you and Isis." Leo said in the most sincere way I ever heard him say. This may also be his last time though. "Care to walk me to my next class, bon monsieur?" Isis asked. I couldn't help but giggle shyly until I ultimately said okay. As I walked her to her next class, she put her arm around me. AWE-SOME!

**No One's POV**

As Isis entered the lighthouse base, Zephyr, Garth, Riker, and Darcy stared at her. Vivian, Hart and Larissa were already in their capsules, which resembled Marcus'. "Well, I take it you used the best of your abilities to entice the young Davenport?" Zephyr asked Isis. "Oui. Chase Davenport will be in our grasp" Isis told him. "Good. We'll do this accordingly. We're going to place him in a dire situation that will force him to reveal his bionics. Once that is done, one of you will reveal just who you are and can then easily sway him to our side!" Zephyr said as callously and calculating as ever. "Isis, just be careful dealing with Chase. I know about what's at stake but, ... I don't want to lose a friend." Garth said, appearing to be saddened that they will have to use Chase to further the master's goals.

As the boys left to go to their capsules, Isis sat on a chair looking quite saddened as well. "Isis, what's wrong?" Darcy asked her. "Nothing." Isis replied. "You didn't use your pheromone ability on Chase, didn't you?" Darcy asked inquisitively. "No, I did not use it to make him attracted to me. I didn't even have to charm him. I know it's so sudden and I know it's part of the objective, but Je pense que je suis tombé en amour avec lui." Isis said. "No way!" Darcy said excitedly. "Darcy, please. Do not tell anyone. I already feel guilty for doing this. Just please, don't tell them." Isis pleaded.

Garth and Riker had already fallen asleep in their pods. Zephyr had walked to a door no one had access to, except for him. He would normally go through the door but instead entered it by putting in a pass-code. As Zephyr entered the room he then looked around to see that no one saw him. He then placed his hand on a touch-pad, and an operating table with a charred body appeared from the floor. "If they're going to have a fighting chance in this war, I might as well give a Davenport a present." Zephyr sighed. He then pulled up his facial recognition app and picked up a screwdriver and a wrench. He then proceeded to take apart the charred body. "Don't worry, Marcus. You'll be with a new family, just not ours." Zephyr's facial recognition app had projected and pulled a picture and profile of "Marcus Jameson", Douglas' android lackey. As he begun to tinker with the destroyed android, its formerly gray eyes had begun to glow green briefly and its hand slightly moved.

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Matreya Fedor as _**Darcy Kingsley**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

**JUST WHAT COULD BE THE MYSTERIOUS AGENDA "THE MASTER" HAS? WHAT DOES HE HAVE AGAINST DONALD DAVENPORT? JUST WHAT IS THE MYSTERIOUS PROJECT DELTA? AND DOES ZEPHYR HAVE HIS OWN AGENDA? **


	6. Revelations

**Donald's POV**

Waiting for the kids to come into the lab to train. I was just looking for a USB drive but I never thought I'd find this. I thought I threw it away. "Hey, Donald. I brought you a snack while you work on your gadgets and gizmos." Tasha said, as she came down holding out a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks, Tasha." I told her rather glumly, barely paying attention to her. "Donald, is something wro - who are these two boys in the picture?" She asked me. "It's me and Douglas. This was during my 16th birthday party. I thought I lost it. As much as I hate Douglas for everything that he has done, he's still my brother and part of me misses him."

================= _FLASHBACK TIME ===========_

A young curly black-haired boy wearing a checkered polo shirt and jeans is smiling and thanking everyone while walking away to find his younger brother. "Dougie? C'mon, Mom and Dad are about to cut the cake and without their infamous fights!" a young Donald Davenport says. Douglas comes out out of the room wearing a plaid shirt and jeans and tells his brother, "Only Mom calls me 'Dougie', Donnie!" "Don't call me Donnie!" said Donald. "What's wrong, Douglas?" Donald says, seeing the sadness in his younger brother's eyes. "Something that Mom said. She says that she and her siblings barely talk to each other. Made me think that that's how we're gonna end up." Douglas says quite gloomily. "Doug, that's Mom's problems. Their not us. We're brothers, and as brothers, we stick by and protect each other no matter what." Donald said. "You promise nothing will ever happen to us?" Douglas asked his older brother, in which Donald responded by holding out his hand and then grabbing and hugging his brother comfortingly. "I promise, Douglas. I promise that no matter what, you'll always be my brother." Douglas and Donald smiled at each other and headed back to the party. "I can't wait til we graduate. No more jocks, bullies, etc." Donald and Douglas said. "Dougie, move in closer to Donnie!" their mother said holding up the camera as she was about to take the picture. "MOM, don't call us that!" the brothers yelled out simultaneously. As their mother took the picture, Donald was smiling brightly while Douglas placed his right hand on his brother's shoulder, shrugging his left shoulder and simply smirked.

================== _FLASHBACK END ===========_

"I can't even remember or recall what happened to that sweet little guy. All he ever wanted was to stick by me, no matter what happened. It was always me and him against the world." I told Tasha, now feeling depressed just by looking and remembering the fond memories I had with Douglas. "I'm sure that deep down inside him, that Douglas misses you. Despite everything that's happened between you." Tasha told me trying to reassure me. I want to believe her, but I need to face the facts: the Douglas Davenport I knew was long gone.

**Bree's POV**

It feels pretty great to have other friends besides Caitlin. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl who means well but she's pretty cray-cray. "So, Bree. How is it that you still find Owen pretty damn fascinating? Doesn't the creepy obsession with art, I don't know, creep you our?" Larissa asked me. "Overall, Owen's a great guy despite his obsession with the arts. He's sweet, compassionate, consid - " I said before Vivian interrupted me by practically howling for a guy that was walking by. "That boy looks good in those pants!" Vivi exclaimed. I looked and gotta admit, not bad. He looked at us and then I realized it was my ex-boyfriend Ethan. "Bree? Hey, it's great to see ya! How ya been?" Ethan said, sounding really casual. "Waitwaitwait. You dated this hot piece of ass before?! Lucky!" Vivi said, sounding kinda jealous.

"You wanna hang after school? Y'know, just chill and catch up?" Ethan asked me. All these feelings I had for him came rushing up to the surface. Just as I was gonna give my answer, Owen came by. "Heya, Bree. There's this new exhibit at the Museum of - , Hey guy,." Owen said after seeing Ethan and then offered to shake his hand. "How you doin'? Um, how do you know Bree?" Ethan asked inquisitively. "We're dating." Owen told him flatly. "Oh. So, Bree, still wanna catch up?" Ethan asked. "Um, uh, sure! Meet me in the school parking lot?" I asked him. "Sure, no prob." Ethan just left and Owen looked and felt confused. "Was that your ex-boyfriend or something?" Owen asked me. I told him about what happened: that after dating for awhile, Ethan had left because his dad got transferred and he had been attending Manning Prep. Owen didn't cringe or anything. He just said okay, not sounding jealous. I asked Larissa and Vivi as to why Owen's not jealous that I'm going to meet Ethan. "Maybe he trusts you and trusts that your not going to do anything?" Vivi said. "Bree, do you want him to be jealous?" Larissa asked me. "Kinda. Oh, c'mon guys, look at me! Who wouldn't be jealous?!" I said. Now hearing myself, I sound kinda stuck-up. "Alright then. Have fun with Ethan Wes-hot!" Vivi said to me after nudging me in the shoulder.

**No One's POV  
**"That kid knows something doesn't he?" Larissa said to Vivian as they were leaving the main school building. "It's always the hot ones that end up getting hurt. Why does it have to be the hot ones?" Vivian moaned. "Will you calm down that boy-obsessed mind o' yours? Zephyr will know what to do." Larissa told Vivian. "If we really know Zephyr like we know Zephyr, he's gonna kill him!" Vivian said rather worriedly. As they left the building and were in front of it, a limo pulled up. "There's not much of a choice. All things considering." Larissa said rather gloomily before they both went into the limo.

**Bree's POV**

I just waited for about ten minutes and no sign of Ethan. Just as I was leaving, he came. "Sorry I'm late, I had to give Perry my transfer papers." he told me. I just decided to break the ice and asked him. "Soo, how were things at Manning Prep?" "Pretty good, kinda boring though." Ethan replied so simply. Ethan's face cringed and then had this serious look. He only had that look whenever we were in our algebra class. "Bree, I know who you are." he said really seriously, like a movie scene or something. I felt confused and asked him what he meant by it. "I know that you're bionic. That explains the weird stuff you did when we were together." Ethan said. "Actually, I did most of that weird stuff cuz you were my first boyfriend and - how do you know I'm bionic?" I nearly screamed out. How does Ethan know my bionic secret?

"My dad was an employee at Davenport Industries. Apparently, he stole some documents regarding something called 'Delta'. When I was looking for my school folder, I found them. It talked about interfacing bionic technologies with the human nervous system, and some crazy side-effects." Ethan told me. I felt really confused now. What the hell was 'Delta' and does Mr. Davenport know about this? I felt overwhelmed but kinda relieved that someone else knew my secret. Until I **just** realized Ethan is probably gonna blackmail me. "What do you want from me, Ethan?" I asked him suspiciously. "I don't want anything, Bree. If anything, I'm worried. Some of it was faded but it talks about the head of it all. Starts with a 'J'. Could be the guy's name." He told me. He then took off his backpack and handed me a folder that had the word "**CLASSIFIED**" stamped on it. "Everything is in it. Bree, please be careful." Ethan told me before he hugged me comfortingly and kissed me on the forehead and then left. I felt more confused then before. Mr. Davenport told me that there was a team that developed our bionics and now one guy was in charge of it all? What's going on?

**Leo's POV**

"Man, you guys may be geeks but you know how to rock!" I told Chase as we came back home from Arcade Academy, the best arcade ever! "What can I say? Garth, Riker and I and V.G.M.s!" Chase excitedly uttered and Adam just waved his hands up in the air like he didn't care. I looked at him really confusedly as to what that meant. "Video Game Masters." Chase explained and promptly made sense. And it was a good acronym. As we opened the door, Big D was pacing around the room, looking frantic as my mom was on the couch looking worried. "This is bad, Tasha. This is very bad!" I heard him say repeatedly. "Big D, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling worried. "Guys, I might just lose Davenport Industries. Someone hacked into the very infrastructure of Davenport Industries and had stolen over 80 billion dollars from the company and my bank account. I've had to fire employees; sponsors and benefactors are pulling away! From the way things are looking, I might be heading towards bankruptcy!" Big D said. I've never seen him look so sad before. Chase and Adam then just walked toward Big D and hugged him tightly. I think this is their way of trying to comfort him. Chase definitely looked upset and Adam definitely didn't want to let go. Me and my mom then impulsively hugged them to try to comfort them in some way.

Bree had come back looking dazed and confused. Just as she was about to say anything, out of sheer impulse she joined in on the group hug. "Testing, testing, is this thing on?" I heard a distorted demonic voice said. It sounded like Teddy had come back. Please anything but that. "Good evening, Donald Davenport. Bionic Creator. Arrogant Inventor. Beloved Father. In some ways, you are our father as well. But my real father had more honor than you. But I digress. You believed that you have created a 'superior species', haven't you? It has not ended with those inferior creatures that you call 'children'. Me and my bionic brothers and sisters are far beyond 'Delta'! Once we destroy Davenport Industries and the remnants of 'Delta', we will rise as the superior species! Prepare yourself for the rise of the bionic soldiers you never intended. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the creepy demonic voice say. "Mr. Davenport, as of this moment, you will lose one advantage. But don't fret, you will be gaining another one soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. Hehehehehehe." the creepy demonic voice said. All of a sudden, we heard a large explosion coming from the elevator. Just as the fire had escaped the elevator and was heading toward us, the sprinklers had turned on and stopped it. We all looked and felt so scared.

**No One's POV**

As Zephyr gleefully cackled, Jeremy had arrived wearing a tuxedo and Douglas soon after wearing a black vest over a grey shirt and black jeans. Zephyr then looked scared, for no one could intimidate him other than his creator. As Zephyr gulped, Jeremy placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "That was true evil. I've never been prouder of you, my little bionic soldier!" Jeremy said, smiling. Zephyr then smiled back at his 'creator'. "Wait. Adam, Bree and Chase weren't in the lab were they?" Douglas said, sounding like any concerned father. "They're fine for now." Zephyr replied to Douglas. Isis, Hart, Vivian, Garth, Larissa and Riker suddenly arrived along with Darcy, all of them worried about the damage Zephyr caused. "What did you do you psycho?!" Garth cried out, then grabbed Zephyr by his shirt collar. "Relax, they're not dead yet. And we don't necessarily need **them**. We need him! Why do you think I told you and Riker to befriend him. And because of your mild incompetence, you need Isis' help!" Zephyr growled at Garth as he let go of him. "Couldn't you just release some others to aid you in this divide - and - conquer strategy?" Darcy said. "Like I said, you will use what you have. Most of the other soldiers don't even know their soldiers." Jeremy said smugly. Zephyr, Darcy and the rest had now felt scared.

"Our deal. You said we could at least see them. You promised." Riker said to Jeremy and Douglas. "Very well then." Jeremy said. Jeremy then guided them to a hallway only he could access. As they walked down, they seemed nervous. Jeremy then typed in a code and the door opened. Everyone with the exception of Zephyr ran toward the room. "Mom!" "Dad!" everyone screamed for their individual parents. Hart and Darcy held on to their father as tightly as they could. Riker was simply glad that his mother was hugged him. Larissa was welcomed into her mother's arms. Vivian was on the verge of crying in her father's arms as well as Isis. As everyone was glad to know that their parents were safe, Zephyr did not respond in any way. Zephyr simply gazed at his mother and father, and they were glad their son was safe but also frightened by what had become of him. Zephyr then approached them and tightly embraced them, telling them how much he missed them. "Zephyr! That Wescott brat has become a liability. Do go get rid of him for us?" Jeremy asked the child in a rather taunting manner. Zephyr then held his parents ears close to him, whispering "This will all be over soon. I promise you that."

**Chase's POV**

i don't know what just happened but I've never felt more terrified in my entire life. "Mr. Davenport. What's going on?" I asked the person I often thought of as my father. "I don't believe it." Mr. Davenport mumbled. "What the hell's goin' on here?!" I suddenly yelled. I never had the guts to use profanity like that, but we nearly got killed and I want answers. "When Davenport Industries officially started, your bionic technology was one of the first things me and Douglas went to develop. It was designed toward robotics and due to the complex nature of it, we assembled a team of scientists to develop it with us. Among all of them, Jeremy Henderson was the most obsessed with it. He was the perfect mix of brains and brawn, and he latched on to Douglas like a lap dog. Douglas and Jeremy came up with the idea to your bionics within human children, but we all demoted it as ludicrous." Mr. Davenport explained. "So, is this why you had me tail Garth and Riker? To see if they knew of this?" Bree asked. This is getting too weird. "Yes. Jeremy placed the bionics within you three with Douglas' help, did it behind my back. After that was done, they planned on selling you to the highest bidder, and well you know the rest of that story. " Mr. Davenport explained. "But, what's with the 'Delta' stuff that the creepy voice kept talking about?" Adam asked. Wow, for once, he had a good point. "It was the name of the project that made you guys. You were the most advanced and perfect children that were genetically engineered. The bionics were never meant to be implanted into your bodies, and after it was done we shut down the project. The purpose of it was to eliminate physical/mental disorders that could exist within your genetic structure." he explained. I don't think Adam was a good example. "So, what your saying is that there are other people besides you and Dr. Evans that know that these guys are bionic?" Leo asked. "Yes. They swore to secrecy never to reveal it. But when the government got wind of what may have been going on, Douglas had supposedly died in a lab accident and my team had to leave. Jeremy stuck by me for a while, but then mysteriously disappeared."

After he was done explaining, Adam, Bree, Leo and I headed into the elevator to see what had happened. As I lowered into the lab, I couldn't believe my eyes as to what had happened. Everything was burnt to a crisp! Our capsules were destroyed and Leo's mission specialist desk. Broken. "Everything was obliterated." we heard Mr. Davenport's voice follow behind us. "Just who could have done this?" Adam cried out. he was definitely grief stricken. I then heard a pinging sound coming from Mr. Davenport's tablet. It kept saying, "Click Me!" over and over. We then watched as he clicked the link. It was security feed from one of Mr. Davenport's offshore facilities; where Douglas was. We couldn't see who it was, he was wearing a hoodie that completely cover his face. He took out all the guards single-handedly. He then approached the block of ice that Douglas was encased in. Just then, another hooded assailant came and karate chopped the ice. Douglas quickly fell and the other guy placed him over his shoulder. The hooded guy from before then took off his hood, revealing some creepy white mask, that made him look like the Phantom of the Opera. He ... floated toward the security camera and said, "This means war, Davenport!", and punched out the security camera. Whatever this is, it's much bigger than Douglas and Mr. Davenport's sibling rivalry.

**No One's POV**

As Ethan had begun to walk back home, it then proceeded to rain. "Oh, great." Ethan sighed. As he continued to walk, he felt some thing grab him. Ethan was then dragged by to a nearby alley. "I thought you were going to keep that big mouth of yours shut, Ethan!" Zephyr said in a menacing tone. "Or do you want to have the same fate as your father?" "Darren Wescott, my father, was the bravest man I've known. I''m not afraid of you, Zephyr. I'm not afraid of dying." Ethan said boldly as he stared down at Zephyr. Zephyr, rather than feeling enraged, approached Ethan in a calm manner. "But just how do you know?" Zephyr said inquisitively. As he asked him the question, Ethan didn't take notice that Zephyr's left hand was gathering electrical energy. Ethan was feeling very much afraid now. He wanted to run but was too petrified with fear to do so now. "You haven't even tried to die." Zephyr said. Ethan then screamed out in agonizing pain as Zephyr struck him in the chest with such raw power. Zephyr then pulled his communicator out of his pocket and contacted Jeremy. "The Wescott brat is no longer a liability. He's been disposed of." the young 'warrior' said ruthlessly. As Zephyr then left, Ethan proceeded to bleed out, and groaned in pain even more. Ethan then mumbled, "I'm sorry, Bree. I'm soo sorry."

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley _  
_**

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

_Garrett Backstrom as _**Ethan Wescott**

_Chelah Horsdal as_ **Natalie Fitzpatrick-Davis**

_Lane Edwards_ _as _**Roger Hamlin**_  
_

_Kirby Morrow as_ **Barry Kingsley**

_Adrian Holmes as_ **Clement Chevalier**

_Pei Pei Lin as_ **Naoko Lim**

_Byron Mann as_ **Kenta Lim**

_Ben Browder as_ **Sam Simms**

_Ona Grauer as_** Celida Drake-Saunders**

_Geno Segers as_ **Jeremy Henderson**

_Jeremy Kent Jackson as_** Douglas Davenport**

_Ben Winchell as _**Young Donald Davenport**

_Brandon Tyler Russel as_** Young Douglas Davenport**


End file.
